Lane and Zack's married life
by collegegirl23
Summary: letf blank
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lane and Zack's Married Life Disclaimer: I own nothing 

Chapter 1: The New Apartment

Lane stretched as she stood up from her place on the floor in front of her stereo. She had been organizing her Cds on the shelf under it. She smiled as she felt two strong arms around her waist and a mouth at her neck.

She said, "you finished unpacking our pots and pans sweetheart."

Zack said, "yeah I was hoping we could start christening the house hmm."

Lane giggled and turned in her husband's arms kissing him hard on the lips and said, "hmm what room should we start with."

Zack said, "hmm I think this one right here would be nice."

Lane smiled as reached down with her hands and pulling Zack's shirt up. Zack was kissing her hard on the lips while Lane pulled his shirt up and over his head. She loved to run her hands up and down his chest. She smiled as he hissed when she gave one of his male nipples a light pinch. She smiled as she felt the reaction of his body through his pants. Zack was already massaging her ass through her skirt. Lane kissed his chest as he started pulling her short skirt up to her hips. Zack started teasing her by pushing his hips against hers. Lane gently sucked on Zack's neck as he started pulling her panties off.

The phone decided to ring at that second. Zack said, "damn ignore it."

Lane said, "hmm it could be my mother and she would not be happy if we didn't answer."

Zack started to suck on her neck again and said, "mm but doesn't she want a grandchild. She would be happier to know we are practicing for one."

Lane laughed as she grabbed for the phone that was sitting on the table next to the couch. She said, "hello."

Rory said, "Hey its me."

Lane said, "hey Rory can I call you back in about an hour?"

Rory said, "sure."

Lane hit the end button on the phone and turned back to her husband who was unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. She leaned back as he pulled the shirt off and started licking her boobs. She wasn't wearing a bra cause she knew Zack liked it when she didn't. Lane arched her back loving the feel of his tongue on her.

Rory laughed as she hung up the phone. Logan was cooking dinner in the kitchen. He said, "What's so funny?"

Rory said, "I just called Lane and from the sound of her voice it sounds like I disturbed something."

Logan leaned over the counter and said, "oops there's a married couple for you."

Rory smiled and said, "yeah I couldn't start counting how many times she has disturbed us when we were playing around."

Logan said, "hmm talking about playing around. Why don't we have some fun later."

Rory smiled at Logan and said, "does your head ever come out of the gutter Logan?"

Logan smiled and went back to cooking while Rory turned on the television. She knew that Logan was like any man in his early twenties with his head always on sex, but she could not complain her boyfriend was a great lover.


	2. A phone call

Title: Lane and Zack's married Life

Chapter 2: A put off phone call

Lane smiled at her husband who was asleep beside her in bed. After the living room, they had decided to move to the bedroom and christen it as well. Lane smiled having worn her husband out. She gently moved his arm from around her and got out of bed. She knew that she needed to call Rory. She put on a shirt and a pair of Zack's boxers that were in the box of clothes on top of their stack of boxes in the bedroom.

Lane picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's phone. It rang 4 times and than Logan answered. Lane said, "Hey Logan can I talk to Rory."

Logan said, "Yeah she's right here."

Lane smiled hearing a little bit of frustration in Logan's voice. It looks like Lane had disturbed a little fun between them now. Rory said, "hey Lane I think me and you both got bad timing."

Lane laughed and said, "You want me to call you back."

Rory said, "nah its alright we had just started."

Lane said, "Oh Logan just sounded like he was a bit frustrated."

Rory laughed and said, "Well you know men they always ready for some fun. He's been ready since dinner. So how's married life treating you?"

Lane said, "good we just got home from the honeymoon this morning and had to unpack all our stuff. The guys from the band were nice enough to bring our boxes over and arranged our furniture for us yesterday so we've just been unpacking."

Lane smiled as she saw Zack come in the living room was she was seated. He hadn't put anything on but his boxers and Lane loved the site of his bare chest. Rory said, "Yeah I guess you know that Logan decided to not go to London."

Lane said, "How did his father take that?"

Rory said, "well better than we thought probably because his mother took our side in this problem."

Lane said, "Yeah the idea of sleeping on the couch will get any man to cooperate. I have found out already."

Rory laughed and said, "you haven't already threatened Zack with sleeping on the couch yet have you."

Lane said, "no but I was tempted one night cause he wouldn't give me three minutes peace cause he was very horny that day."

Zach turned around from were he was getting something to drink out of the fridge and said, "Hmm I didn't hear any complaints from you that night."

Lane threw a couch pillow at him and said, "Oh behave you."

Zach came over to the couch and sat beside Lane and said, "I wouldn't know how."

Lane said, "I'm trying to talk to my best friend why don't you go away and let me talk."

Zach said, "I don't know how to behave I thought you would know that by now."

Lane laughed as she felt Zach start to tickle her feet. She said, "Rory I'll have to talk to you later. My husband is needing some attention right now."

Rory laughed and hung up the phone. Logan was sitting at the other end of the couch pouting. Rory moved over to sit beside him. She said, "is the baby mad that I decided to talk to my friend instead of playing with him."

Rory reached between Logan's legs and started rubbing his cock through his pants. He moaned and said, "hmm I should throw you on the floor and fuck you senseless for that."

Rory said, "Hmm is that a promise." She got up and sat down on Logan's lap smiling as he tried to look angry with her. She leaned forward and started sucking on his neck.

She said, "now where were we?"


End file.
